The Nightmare That Is Night
by TeaAtNight
Summary: Riku had 3 friends before. Sora, Kairi, And....Him. Never Ask about it, He never really liked that day when...... Read And Review Please. My first fic on here!
1. The Memory That Can't Be Forgotten

AN: This Is My First Fanfic, So.....Yeah.

Also, I have an OC in here......Maybe a few hints of yaoi?

-----------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, VERY late at night. The sky was dreary and merciless in it's attempts at making me remember that day, That cursed, horrible day.

"Riku!!! C'Mon! We gotta get to school! I don't wanna be late again because of your antics!"

"Okay, Okay Steve! Geez, Chill, Will Ya?"

"Not until you get down here and start the day for the both of us!"

"Fine...."

"So anything interesting to do today after school? I mean you really need more things to do than just go to that island....."

"Shut up Steve! That Island was where the best days I've ever had happened at!"

I finally came downstairs from my room after all that changing and saw the distressed, sad face my friend wore.

"Y........"

Oh God, Did I do It again? Yep, Looks like my remark hit deep into that tender heart of his.

"Steve.......You know that I didn....."

"See you later....."

If Only I hadn't said those words. I would've have still had 3 best friends,** I **would've still had a normal life.

He quickly rushed out, Forgetting his treasured wristband. I never really knew why he wore that thing **every** single day, All I know is that he once said that,"It was special", Or something like that. But what was so special about a yellow wristband that just had the words," Positive Angel?"

"Steve! Wait!!! Please, Come Back!"

"School." He muttered under his soft voice. Fuzzy, But soft.

Oh If only that hadn't happened today......It could have just been weeks later, But now? I had to help him, He didn't know about the Heartless. He was defenseless, Well, Not totally, He just chose not to fight, He found it pointless.

"STEVE LOOK OUT!!!" I yelled to him as the Heartless tried to grab his legs, arms, And feet.

"Ri...?" He said before the Heartless started plummeting him to the ground.

"NOOO!!!" I yelled as I attacked Heartless back and forth, Endlessly, And Endlessly, Hitting them with my keyblade. I hoped he would still be there. **I hoped he still had a heart.**

"Riku......They...." He whispered before his body slowly faded away. His heart, As golden as the sun, Rose from his fading remains and flew into the sky. It then disappeared before I could try and get it. Obviously that was dumb of me.

"No....No....He didn't leave....He's still alive....I can still hear him......humming.....singing........He never left...." Those were the thoughts I had as I practically never sleeped that night.

"Mhmm....... Roses singing in the garden.....Softly blooming to me.....Growing and loathing as they sing a melo...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku? Riku? RIKU WAKE UP!" I yelled at him as he almost jumped and landed face flat on the floor before he stopped It using his hands.

"You don't have to yell Kairi"

-----------------------------------------

So Whatcha think of the story? I loved writing It! I envy the plots the authors have here for the Kingdom Hearts Fics for their intriguing dialogue and suspense! Anways Read And Review Please. Critisism welcomed, But please do'nt be harsh.


	2. Anwsers Pt1

AN: I didn't see any reviews, Hardly Many, So I Thought, Make another chapter! Enjoy *Gives You Popcorn*

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku I've told you get up for like three times! Don't you usually get up the first?" Kairi asked me with a somewhat worried gleam in her eyes. Looks Like I'll Have To Remind Her......

"Kairi......Remember that guy? I Replied pointing at a photo of a brown eyed boy with very messy black hair and almost pale skin, Tan, But pale.

"Oh.....OH! Him......Well.....He was a very sweet kinda guy....took a lot of energy to get him up......Lazy little him" Kairi said

"Why did he die? Nobody deserves to die in the way he did...." Riku whispered in a very low and depressed tone.

"The Heartless must've thought he had a really pure heart and decided to attack most likely"

"Kairi, Do you really think.........That well.....You know...."

"Riku, If he was still even a living, breathing human being, He'd be a Nobody. And If he is, Looks like we might have to find him then."

"What would he look like though?"

"Beats me, Maybe pink eyes and a girly pose?" Kairi said mocking Steve's almost always upbeat attitude that made him look like a cheerleader.

Riku immediatly punched Kairi in the arm.

"If he wasn't even here before, You wouldn't have been able to sneak out of your Mom's house to go to Prom!" He screamed at her.

"Mhmm....... Roses singing in the garden.....Softly blooming to me.....Growing and loathing as they sing a melody.......Soothing and caring with the utmost love.....All I desire was something to make me belong...." A voice whispered outside.

"Did you hear that?" Riku asked as he looked out the window only to find nothing but the same old rusty streetlights.

"Hear what?" Kairi asked shocked as if she thought Riku was going crazy.

"That voice.....It's familiar...." Riku said to himself as he ran outside.

"Riiiiiiikkkkkuuuuuuuuuuu........RRrrrrriiiiiKKKKkkkkuuuUUuu" An Odd Voice Echoed Through The Lonely Streets Saying The Same Things Over And Over Again.

"Who Are You? Where Are You?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Riku almost screamed as he got angry over the fact that the voice giggled when he shouted, Almost taunting him.

A Boy appeared suddenly on the streets, Coming towards Riku.

"He's not gone Riku.......He's still here......But He's suffering.....And It's your fault Riku......You made him suffer......AND NOW YOU WILL PAY! The boy said as he started fighting with him. He was suprisingly fast for his age, Faster than Sora on Halloween.

The boy tried cutting Riku with a sharp pole. No Luck.

"Think You Can Beat Me?" Riku said mockingly at the boy who looked almost tired.

"I'm glad you'd ask." The boy suddenly went behind Riku and punch him quickly in the back. Then he started punching him all over, Over And Over again. Until Riku Blacked Out.

"Riku!!!"

Kairi ran to his beat and battered body, Covered with bruises and cuts. And slowly, But carefully took him inside to tend to the cuts and scrapes and help him recover.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep 2cnd Chapter to my first fic! YIPPERS! LET'S CELEBRATE! *Gives Everyone A Keyblade And Goodie Bag*


	3. Flashback Memories Are Never Gone

AN: Sorry about the wait and stuff, I got's school from 8:00 to 3:14 TT-TT THE HORRROORRRR!!! Anways, GO ON My PIXELETED LETTERS OF STORYMAKING!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Search Begins

FLASHBACK

"C'Mon Steve, I wanna know how hard you can hit! Gimme your best shot!" Riku shouted to Steve.

Riku always wondered how hard Steve could hit, Since of course, He would never fight.

"When pigs fly." Steve replied not wanting anything to do with fights.

"C'Mon, Just One Fight, That's All I Ask For. One Fight." Riku asked over way too many times curious about Steve's strength.

"Fine. Bring It On." Steve said quickly before dashing madly at Riku.

Riku dodged the dash attempt and then kicked Steve in his weakspot: legs.

Steve yelped in pain, Mad now at Riku's knowing of his weakspot.

"Giving up so soon?" Riku taunted at Steve.

"I still got a few tricks up my sleeve Riku." Steve whispered and now he was running in circles.

"What in th....."

WHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHH!!!!!

Riku didn't see that Steve was trying to create his signature attack. The Whirlwind Strike. He ran in circles to distract him as he got out his sharp glove claws from his pocket.

Steve then proceeded to speed to the side of Riku and slash his arm a little.

"Tag your it." He taunted to comeback at Riku's previous effort.

The pain didn't get to Riku, Instead he threw his keyblade at Steve which hit him and stopped him.

"Right back atcha" Riku said as Steve fell to the ground.

"It hurts but other than that, I'm fine." Steve croaked.

"Let's go home, It's getting late." Riku whispered softly to Steve's ear.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sora and Riku were looking through a photo album at their adventures through all the worlds and meeting all of the various people, princesses, etc.

"Sora, Can you show me him?" Riku asked Sora as he knew who he meant.

"Sure Riku." Sora replied as he pulled to a page of Steve.

It showed a somewhat short, but average height boy with brown eyes, black hair, brown glasses and almost pale skin. He was wearing baggy black jeans, with a black/white striped shirt.

They turned the page over and read the back note Steve left fifty-nine days before he died.

Dear Sora, Riku, And Kairi

I loved the days we shared over the summer. At Twilight Town with Roxas And Namine, Traverse Town with Cid and the gang, and all those happy adventures we shared in other worlds. I sincerely enjoyed all of your company, Your all the bestest friend's a guy could have!

Sincerely, Steve.

Sora quietly cried over the photos before Riku stopped him since he thought the ink would smear.

"Sora, If you keep crying we won't have another piece of his existance, Which might make us forget he even existed." Riku said to the normally happy Sora.

"B-But......He gave a lot to us, Remember? He gave us all birthday presents, Christmas presents, and a lot of stuff we needed." Sora cryed to Riku before Riku hugged Sora.

"He may be gone Sora, But he's still in our hearts. And that can never change." Riku whispered to Sora before Sora left to his house, Still upset over the fact that Steve died

------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: Well I liked making this chapter, Much Fun, Much fun. Anyways, VIRTUAL ROXIE DOLLS FOR EVERYONE!!


	4. A Wittle Boy And His Story

AN: Yep, Just came back from the pixeleted school of pxiels and I'm ready for another awesome chappie! Steve's Background will be explained here, From His (Used To Be....Or Maybe Still Living....Hint Hint) Background......ROLL IT! Sorry, Been listening to too much ShaneDawsonTV. *Drools*

---------------------------------------------------------------------

His Story, His Life, Our Friends

Steve was born from a hectic family. Born from a Mom From too many relationships, and a Dad from Mexico. He was taken care of by his Grandma when he turned three and then was officially adopted by his Grandparents, Both of whom raised him to be a smart, loving, And caring boy.

"Steve, Aren't you going to get out?" Riku yelled to Steve who was having a hard time picking clothes.

"Just a sec!" Steve replied quickly, Trying to find a good outfit for school, The **first** day of school that is.

"That's what you said the last three hundred and twenty seven times." Riku snapped back, Almost boiling over the point that Steve couldn't pick anything.

"Okay, Ready!" He entuasiastically said and came out of the door with a blackish-brownish shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, And his black cap.

"Finally, Took you long enough to take a shower!" Riku whispered under a somewhat bored breath.

"Too many choices Riku, Personally, If you were in my mind, You'd see litter, litter, And heart warming memories.....Yep, My mind's way too cluttered."

"Well, I'd like to see what memories you do have, But litter would have to go."

They kept talking while a Man in black watched them creepily. He quietly muttered to himself.

"Yes, He's the one we need."

When Riku And Steve got to school. They (Unfortunatly) were greeted by Seifer.

"Look who we have here. The pathetic attempt of a person And the weak, quiet, Riku." Seifer said obviously reffering to the both of them.

"Look whose talking, Snake Lips!" Steve angrily hissed at Seifer.

"Oh, What are you gonna do? Call Riku to help? Pathetic." Seifer taunted at Seifer.

Steve put a finger to his lips at Riku and He knew what he was gonna do: Prank Him.

"Golly, I Never Knew What Big Eyes You Had Seifer!" Steve sarcastically remarked at Seifer's death gleaming eyes.

"Here have a cupcake!" Steve happily chirped as he took out a chocolate cupcake and gave it to Seifer.

"Top of the morin' to ya, And good luck....You'll need it...." Steve whispered oddly.

He then left with Riku inside and as they went into the front doors, They heard Seifer yell

"UGGHHHHHHHHH.......STTTTTTTEEEEEVVVVVVEEEE!" He screamed as said cupcake exploded in his face and onto his new clothes.

"Oh Darling, I find It suits you quite well. What with your

snobby ways and all......." Steve replied to Seifer's still angry tone.

-----------------------------------------------------

AR: I loved making this and now I suppose I may have someone help me with ideas. PM only though! We mustn't allow anyone but me and them know of the ideas and things we have planned! Anyways, I'd like to give everyone a picture I find of Roxas And Axel.....kissing. :) That's what they get for stealing my teddy bear, !


	5. Lost In A Castle

AN: I don't know about Steve's Picture.....I may upload one later...By later I mean tomorrow probably. And by the hint I gave you in one of my chapters (Curse The Pixels Of Pixelating!!! CURSE YOU I SAYYYYY!!!) You probably guessed that.....Dun Dun DAH!!! Steve's alive! Yesh, I know, Somewhat cliche, But do you want him dead? *Glares At Steve In Cage* I HAVE THE POWER! Whoops, The Power Has Gone To My Head.....Anyways, ROLL IT!

------------------------------------------------------------

Steve's POV

I didn't know where I was. Everything was....white. I could see really high chairs and these....people on them in weird black robes.

"Bring The Boy To Me Number Thirteen." The odd cloaked man silently said.

"Yes Superior." Another figure in a dark cloak replied as He came towards me and grabbed my arm.

and practically dragged me like I was in juvy, To this man.

"Excuse Me ,"Superior", Why Am I Here And Who Are You?" I Asked this mysterious, Yet intriguing man.

"You Are Here For You Are Pure Of Heart. That is the main reason, The second question you have asked, I will not anwser." The man spoke in a somewhat rude tone.

"But last time I remembered the Heartless took my heart, Yet I still look the same except...." Steve looked at his clothes. He was wearing black shorts, black boots, a dark blue shirt, a dark blue cape, And his same old glasses.

"You Are Pure Of Heart. You Protected Yourself Unknowingly. Another heart was taken indeed, But It did not belong to you." The man whsipered before me like a judge almost.

"Oh my......Well, Where Am I Though?" I tried asking in the politest tone I could.

"We need you.....to die." The Man gave me as I replied in horror and shock as he slowly let out these white creatures from a door and they immediatly started chasing me.

I ran as fast as my bunny feet could get me until I was in another room, But this time It had the name,"AXEL," engraved on it.

"Any place is certainly better than here!" I muttered to myslef as I went into the room and found a key. Supposing It was to lock It, I put It into the door knob's lock and quickly locked It and I lowered the sound of my voice as I heard footsteps approaching the door.

Bum.....Bum.....Bum......

The doorknob was moving fast, Someone was trying to open the door. But luckily, I locked the door.

The knob was then starting to melt.

"Crap...." I thought silently to myself as the door opened and a fiery, red haired man came and brought me back immediatly before this so called ," Superior."

"So, We meet again......" The cloaked man said before me as he spoke to me yet again like a judge on his chair.

"Number Eleven, Throw This Boy Into The Dungeon." The man ordered to this very tall cloaked person as he quickly, But calmly, Escorted me into the Dungeon.

"Have a nice stay.....While dying." The man murmured as he locked me into the dungeon cell and I stayed there, Alone and confused.

------------------------------------------------

AR: Well I Gave Everyone A Good Roxie Doll, But Looks Like The Nobodies Stole Them! *Whines* But Good News! Marluxia won't be happy for locking me in dungeon cell as I now have PROOF THAT HE DOES IN FACT LIKE......Drum roll please!.........*Drum Roll*.........ZEXION! See! *Points at 30 page book of Zexion And Marluxia Hugging And Giving Each Other Massages* Sure, I May Have A Pure Heart, But I Still Get Away With Murder! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anways, AXEL'S CHKRAMS GET EM' WHILE THEY'RE HOT!


	6. The Questions Segment Talkshow LIVE!

AN: This Story Is To Clarify Any Questions About Steve. So Leave Your Questions For Him And Me.

Steve: How Many Will There Be?

Me: Hehe.....OC's Nowadays, Pesky Little Critters They Are!

Steve: *Nerve On Head*

Me: I Should've Gone To The OC Store At Wal-Mart.....

Steve: WHY AABANDON ME? I'M AS CUTE AS A SQUIRREL!

Me: Which can be irritating so you use It for your own little deeds. *Nerve On Head*

Steve: Yeah, But that time was only for that 58' Inch Plasma TV which **YOU **wanted.

Me: Hehe....He's a pathological liar! *Stuffs Steve's Mouth With Gravy* SSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!

Steve: emehr wrjnweruakermnas

Me: He said leave us your questions for me and him and anything about the story and we'll get right back to It!

Me: As soon as I feed him....*Glares Deviously At Steve* Oooohhhhhh Stevie! Mommy has doggie treats!!!


	7. The Questions Segment Talkshow LIVE! Pt2

AN: So Now That we have a review about our little questionare talkshow LIVE! segment, And some basic questions...... We Will Continue Ze TALKSHOW LIVE!

-----------------------------------------------

Me: So Steve, How did you actually end up caught by the Org?

Steve: Well, In the story, You heard a "cloaked" man was watching Riku and Steve? Well, This will be explained in Chapter 8. He kidnapped me like I was Princess Peach! Crap....

Me: But you have the crown and the pink dress...

Steve: But I'm not wearing a pi....*Stares awkwardly at pink dress* You abuse your priveleges don't you?

Me: Rules are meant to be broken sometimes.

Steve: Well anyways, You obviously knew I was in a Castle. But what Castle fellow reviewers? That is the question....O.o

Me: Stop hoggin the spotlight, I want attention! . Okay, So to get our facts straight. Most of these chapters are flashbacks, But Chapter 5 is not. So Steve is really alive! Cheers for him! But what about me, Huh? The precious and beloved author! I deserve a grammy nomination! *Pouts*

Steve: Don't worry, He got a grammy for Biggest Crier....:)

Me: So I did, But anywho, Either today or tomorrow, I will write the next chapter of The Nightmare That Is Night, But depends, Will Steve stop being a pathological liar? *Pokes Steve with stick* Liar.....Liar........Liar

Steve: He annoys me, But not like last year. Because now *Takes out picture* I GOTSA' PICTURE OF HIM PLAYING WITH BARBIES!

Me: You wouldn't dare!

Steve: I WOULD!

Me: OMG! LARXENE'S COMING!!!

Steve: Like I would fall for tha...

Larxene: WHO STOLE MY ROBE!!! WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY ROBE!!!

Steve: Geez, PMS much?

Me: Well, It was probably her break up.....

Larxene: WHO STOLE MY ROBE!!!!! *Fangs appear and Larxene gets bigger and bigger*

Steve: Um.....I did? *Takes out robe*

Larxene: *Slaps Steve* NEVER STEAL MY ROBE EVER!!!!! UNDERSTAND!!!!!

Steve: YES MA'M!

Larxene: Good, Dinner will be ready when the smoke alram goes off......So you obviously know who's cooking tonight..... Let me check to see that he's **not** burning anything.

Me: And That's our show, Goodnight Fanfiction!!!!


	8. Lost And Alone

AN: OMG! Nobody saw the poll TT-TT So I had to decide what kind of them to do and I decided......FUNNY! Steve will be almost like Alice and the Org. members will be led by Larxene! Since she is the meanest! Downside? This is like payback for last chappie...TT-TT Oh Nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number Twelve, Lead Numbers Two Through Thirteen And Find That Boy!" Xemnas yelled at Larxene. Steve had somehow broken out of his Dungeon Cell and was no longer in Castle Oblivion, But in Wonderland. (Castle Oblivion's Version of Wonderland! That Is....)s

"Yes Superior." She replied back, Grinning that she would be able to finally get her way.

Wait....Wait...Wait, This wouldn't be Wonderland without Larxene as The Queen of Hearts!

"Find The Boy! Or I Will Allow, Your Head To Go Kaplow And Be Given A Proper Boo!" Larxene yelled at Numbers 2-13.

"Yes My Queen." They all replied simultaneously.

"And Once You Find Him.....OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!" Larxene ordered as each Org. Member (Excluding Xemnas) ran off to find Steve.

Meanwhile.....In Wonderland.

"Oh My, What Is This Place? Fish That Walk, And Birds That Talk!" Steve said to himself curiously as he tried to find a way out.

"Where Will I Go? What Will I Do?" He asked almost completely devoid of the fact that he's talking to himself again.

"You can go this way......Or you can go that way.....But, I'd take my way." A eerie voice replied to his question.

"Who Are You? Where Are You?" He asked.

"Why, I'm The Cheshire Cat." The voice said back, As a purple cat came before Steve in full view.

"If you'd like to go out, Follow me about, Or you may get lost, And lose your cause." The cat grinned to Steve.

"But which way leads out?" Steve asked yet again.

"Follow the striped road of butter and rust." The cat smiled and pointed It's tail toward an odd road made of butter and rust.

"Thank you very much, Um...."

"Mr. Cheshire Cat." The Cat muttered.

The cat then started walking and disappeared from clear view. Steve then proceeded to follow the road of butter and rust. He slipped occasionally and muttered to himself that butter and rust don't quite go together. He then saw a door leading to a garden maze. He went in and saw three cards painting white roses red.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?" Steve curiosly asked the three cards who turned out to be none other than Marluxia, Axel, And Vexen.

"We're th.....HEY! YOU'RE THE BOY THE QUEEN WANTED! MEN, GET HIM!" The Cards All Screamed Simultaneously As Other Cards Started To Chase Steve And Were As Angry As A Mob Of Christmas Shoppers!

"GET HIM!!" They kept on screaming as Steve continually ran and ran, Almost tiring out. He saw an odd orb of light.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!" The Queen Screamed As She Too Ran With The Cards And Other Org. Members (Excluding Xemnas), But Before They Could Get Steve, He Touched The Odd Orb Of Light And Was Transported Back To The Streets Of Twilight Town.

"Oh My.....That Certainly Wasn't A Dream" Steve Said To Himself As He Dusted Off His Black Shirts, Dark Blue Shirt, Black Boots, And Dark Blue Cape, And Then Proceeded To Find His Way Back Home To Riku.

"RIKU!!! RIKU!!! RIKU, IT'S ME!!!" Steve practically yelled as tears ran down his cheeks and he fell to the concrete sidewalk next to a flickering streetlamp.

"Welcome Back......" A Familiar voice replied to Steve's calls as He looked up to see no one but Riku, Still wearing his silver shirt, gray jeans, And brown sneakers.

"RIKU!" Steve nearly squeeled as he jumped off the ground and hugged Riku as he silently cried in his arms, The tears feeling almost unbearable to Riku.

"Steve?" Riku whispered to Steve as he was still crying.

"Yes Riku?" Steve whispered also as he almost stopped crying and looked at Riku.

"Please.....Stop crieing.....It's not good for your heart....And neither is It for mine." Riku solemnly lulled as Steve did so and then he went away from Riku's grip.

"C-Can we g-g-go home now?" Steve asked politely of Riku and then he replied with a simple nod and they left home to their house.


	9. Anwsers Pt2

AN: This chappie will show how wittle Stevie got his Princess Peach butt kidnapped by Organization 13! *Nerve On Head* But Anyways,, ONWARD WITH THE STORY, I MEAN.....ONWARD WITH THE FLASHBACK! Some Org Members (And Very Smart They're, Will Point Out Things Here, Since They Are "Top Men".....And "Woman."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heartless got a heart......They did It again....But I felt the same.....But why did my body fade away? Why?

I looked at my continually fading body, Slowly turning to black dust clouds. I was very afraid for myself. Then I didn't see anything......My eyes went black.....Nothingness.......

Xemnas: A fellow passerby that was not included in the story bumped into Steve, But we didn't want that included did we? What with his rants about sueing and copyright and such TT-TT' So Basically, The paserby's heart was taken, Steve himself, Since being Pure Of Heart, His heart feared the Heartless very much and It whisked him away to an unknown place. And If you did your research well, He was stuck in Castle Oblivion.

I saw the white......everyhwere.....It was flashing.....

Larxene: Pyscho man here had the so-called "Side Effects," Kay'? He saw our very stylish interior and almost fainted at It!

Me: She doesn't even know style to begin with...

Larxene: *Glares Deathly At Me While Fangs Are Showing*

Me: I'll Be Quiet!

I awoke to find these huge......chairs. Each had a different height and each also had a **creepy cloaked person in them.** I felt like running, But common sense kicked me and told me not to since you never know what some people are capable of.

-------------------------------------------------------

AR: Yep.....A very bad chap. T-T I Wanna Talk With Mah Friends Again *Pouts* SOUPPPPP!!! s


	10. Talk With Me

AN: They're a poll going to be made about this chapter. This chap. is about what happens when Riku and Steve go home. There's going to be Two Simple Anwsers. They're The Endings For The Chapter, So Which Ever Is Voted For The Most, I'll Make That Part. Here's Your Choices.

1) They Talk And Have A Conversation About What Happened And Sora Barges In And (Yaoi Fangirls Will Never See This Part! I'm So Evil! 0w0)

2) (YAOI MAJOR MOMENT!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Steve walked back to Riku's house and they started chatting about what happened.

"So, What weird mishap happened while I wasn't present?" Riku asked Steve in a very curious tone.

"Well, I found myself in a huge wite room with very high chairs....." I reluctantly replied to Riku's anwser, Pondering If I should've said that.

"Castle Oblivion.....You Were In Castle Oblivion." Riku said swiftly, Suprising me as I almost jumped out of my seat.

"That was the place? Oh My, They had terrible people there! Some girl tried to cut my head off!"

"The Queen Of Hearts Or Larxene?" He asked me this time.

"She had antenna hair Riku, But they called her the Queen Of Hearts...."

"It was Larxene then." Riku again replied to my question.

We kept talking about Castle Oblivion, I learned all about the Organization, Wonderland (The World That i Was Trapped In, That my Pure Heart actually protected me (But Riku gave me more detail. I Suddenly came to the realization that.....

------------------------------------------------------  
AR: MWUAHAHAHAHA! YOU NOW MUST VOTE ON MY PROFILE TO SEE THE NEXT CHAP! 0w0 Deliciously Evil! Anways, Choices Listen In My AN!


	11. Confession

AN: YESH! THE POLL OF STORY CHAPTER DOMINATION IS COMPLETE! Onward with the story my minions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ding-Dong.......Ding-Dong....Sing-Dong...Ding-Dong

"Who's callin'?" I called as Riku got up and opened the door.

"Ye......?" Riku said as Sora jumped at him and hugged him.

"Riku, I was holding in this feeling for a really long time....I want to tell you that I....." Sora whispered silently to Riku, But I could still hear and **see them.**

"Love you?"

"How did you know Riku?!" Sora almost shouted happily at Riku.

"Because, I love you too!" Riku admitted to Sora as they both cried in each other's arms.

And there I was, **Watching It all like a girly soup opera.....Oddly I felt like I should have some popcorn.**

Then....**Well, They started pecking each other on the cheeks.** Sora pecked Riku first, Then Riku started a BOOM! when he hastily, **AND Oh M Gawsh, Were they getting married?** kissed him on the lips. And then....**I fainted.** They were probably about to french kiss, When **I fainted and fell to the floor.**

"Steve! Steve! STEEEVVVVEEE!" Sora kept yelling at me to wake up, But just the image of him and Riku kept me pinned down to the floor. **Yep, The floor wasn't my only option. But It was warm, And cozy. So i just pretended to lay there like roadkill and then.....**

"Riku, Poke him with a stick."

"Why?"

"Temper. Tantrum."

"Okay....?"

Riku then proceeded to humiliatingly poke me with a stick. Sora then seven minutes later, Did the same, Until I jumped up, Startled them And screamed at them.

"I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! THE TWO OF YOU FRENCHING IS ALREADY ENOUGH TO KNOCK THE LIFE OUTTA ME!" I yelled at the two of them as the then hugged me, **Together.**

"Sorry about doing....that....Infront of you." Sora told me as he weaped a little.

"Ditto." Riku replied also as he weaped and they, Unexpectadly, Gave me a** puppy. dog. face.**

**"PWEETY PWEEZE FORGIVE USH?" They both said as I looked at their sorry eyes and then replied with...**

"Fine, But don't french infront of me again or I'll knock the living day lights out of both of ya' and dump you both in a deep lake and fill It with toxic waste."

They both then gave me this face: 0.0

------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: Yep, Yaoi chapter, I didn't want to hear the yaoi fangirls squeeling at the premiere since last time, I bombed the premiere and left like a Road runner. O.o


	12. He Said, You Said

AN: Yep, SoraXRiku was definatly evident last chapter. This is most likely going to be the 3rd or 2cnd to last chapter. TT-TT Sorry!

----------------------------------------------------------

After the ordeal and Steve's threat of throwing them in a lake and fill It with toxic waste, Riku, Sora, And Steve are now going to school. (But They'll Have To Give Them An Excuse For Steve's Absence!)

"Excuse Me, Where Have You Been Young Man?!" The secretary, Ms. Malificent snorted at me.

"Sick.....I've been sick...Uh....Flu! Yes, I had the flu and It was very bad! High fevers and achy feet! hehe..."

Ms. Malificent gave Steve a glare and could tell that he was lying, But cut him some slack, Since Steve has.....connections.

"Lettin' you loose kid, Just **don't leave or skip again, Or YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED!" **Malificent shouted at Steve as a huff of black smoke appeared and she rose and breathed green fire at him and......Well, Steve's imagination is a little over the top to say the least.

They continued their day at school. Riku was caught in a explosion in Science and almost had his hair dyed green, Sora slipped on a banana and fell on his head and then did a 360*, And Steve got chased by Mr. Meanie-Miss America 2010, Down the halls until he bumped into the wall, Yes the hard brick wall and fell unconscious for two minutes.

After school, They went home and Riku and Steve went to Riku's house as Sora went to his own, But Sora And Riku snuck a little frenchie kissie down 42cnd Maplewood Avenue and Steve almost had a panic attack.

"OMG! OMG! THIS SCENE IS TOO GRAPHIC FOR MY PETTY LITTLE MOUTH! OMG! FRECNHINGGGGG!!!!" Steve then proceeded to run around like he was in the looney bin until Riku pinched him and he was put into sleeper mode.

"He's sleep?" Sora asked Riku.

"Pretty much, But not for long...." Riku replied.

Steve got up after......Well......One minute and by then Sora and Riku had stopped kissing and Riku was practically holding Steve in his arms like a little baby.

"Riku? Why are y....." And as Steve uttered these exact words, Riku dropped him and Steve's butt skidded three inches away from him.

"OUCHIES!!!!!!" Steve yelled and almost squeeked at the same time.

"Bout' time ya' got up!" Riku shouted at Steve.

"Hey, I may be pure of heart, But I certainly ain't no princess." He sarcastically remarked (Almost at himself, But just to make himself look cute and funny)

"Well, Steve......Where should we go now?" Riku asked Steve as he yawned and picked himself up off the sidewalk and stood up.

"Home. Your house. My house. Whoever's. I just want to go home." Steve yawned yet again as Riku tried to tell him something.

"Steve....."

"Yes Riku? My mind is still as cluttered as last time."

"Not that....I want to say...."

"We should get home?"

"NO! That I need a hug!"

"Oh, That why didn't ya' say so Rikie!" Steve chirped as he hugged the slightly blushing Riku.

"Please.....-gasp-......get......off....-gasp-......me!" Riku said as though the oxygen in him was going to leave his body entirely.

"Oh! Uh...Okay!" Steve chirped again as he let go of Riku.

Riku thanked him and kept a mental note to himself that Steve should never hug him because then he would figure out Riku's deepest, Darkest secret. A secret not even Sora knows of.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: Yep, Definitaly some yaoi contained in this chappie! Hope ya likes! And don't get some, OMG! RIKU LIKES STE......Whoops! Let out the secret. (Crap) s


	13. Oops, They Did It Again!

AN: 2cnd to last chappie my fellow reader peoples! Sora is now angry at Riku

Sora: You Bet I Am, That Lying Cheating....Beautiful, Sweet....What Am I Saying?! He Cheated On Me For Those Princess Peaches!

Me: Sure.....

Sora: SHUT UP! *Blush*

Me: Yaoi fangirls, YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I NOW HAVE SORA LOCKED IN A CAGE WITH RIKU!

Sora: What the heck? GET ME OUTTA HERE! *Cries despereatly for escape*

Me: NEVA KEYBLADE MASTER!!! NEVA!!!! Now where was I.....Oh Yes! And We're Now On The Cooking Channel With.....I'm Mean.....ONWARD MY STORY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora arrived at Riku's doorstep yet again and heard Riku chatting with someone......He looked and saw, He was talking with a Pikachu Plushie!

"I just don't know about Sora...."

"Pika, Pika pika CHHOOOOO! Pika Pika Choo choo Pika Choo."

"Yeah, I see that, But why can't he just let me do my own thing?"

Oddly, The Pikachu Plushie started waving It's hands at pointed at a board that said,"Sora Likes You And Deeply Loves You, Pika Pika, But He Is Very Greedy, Kupo, He Loves You A Lot Though, Pika Pika.

Sora then left off off Riku's front lawn baffled at why Riku was talking to a Pokemon.

Meanwhile.......

"La-Lala-Lal!" Steve hummed to himslef as he spinned around his house and into the stairs. Landing him in.....Wait for It.......FALLIN' DOWN THE STAIRS!

"OUCH! OUCH! OW! HEY, THAT'S MY BUTT! OUCH! OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

He landed on the end of the stairs and cursed the stairs for not having an elevator. He proceeded to go to the kitchen while making super cool, I Mean, Uber cool ninja bunny hyper sugar candy cane mocking stance defense team power rangers barbie doll in a nutshell sounds.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A NINJA WORLD! WRAPPED IN SUGAR, IT'S SO SUPER! MAKE'S ME LOOK SO COOL WHILE I'M DOING TWISTER AT SCHOOL!" He started singing while Riku spied on him. (He managed to stop taking advice from Mr. Pika Pika And then went to Steve's House.)

"KKKKAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!" Riku Yelled As He Jumped At Steve And Gripped Him In A Hug.

"LET GO A ME YA' BIG PALOOKA!!!!" Steve muttered in a really weird Harley Quinn impression and Riku then let go of him.

"So......." Riku said as Steve looked at him really weird.

"What do ya' want now Rikie?" Steve asked Riku boredly.

"Nothin'....." Riku replied as he plopped himself onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV flipping through the channels.

"Sure Riku, Whatever You Say." Steve whispered.

Someone knocked at the door and Steve went to et It to find a blushing Sora outside.

"Have you seen Riku?" He asked.

"He's here with me in th......" Steve replied as Sora barged into the house and started to run towards Riku and then Sora started kissing Riku and Riku returned

the kisses with hard bites on Sora's neck. Sora moaned and groaned and Steve fainted yet again as they were still kissing and such.

"Wake Him Up." Sora said to Riku as Riku picked Steve up and shaked him really fast.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOT!!!!" Riku screamed at Steve as Steve jumped in Riku's grasp and almost sounded as though he hicupped and then Riku dropped Steve again and Steve didn't say a word and Riku and Sora continued kissing as Steve went to his room to listen to Amy Winehouse and Etta James And Madea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: SORRY! I havn't updated in what seems like years for me and now I have! Read And Review If Possible!s


	14. Lab Accidents, Oopsie!

A/N: I'm gonna write another chapter for those people who like this story! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Very bad Yo mama jokes and very ditzy Steve included, thank you for shopping, ENJOY!

* * *

"Where were you two?!?!?!?!?!" Steve asked us shocked as Sora hid behind the couch and smirked.

"Doing stuff......" I casually said without the faintest hint that all hell would break loose right then and there.

"Did you just sass me?" He asked, his bangs covering his eyes now as he looked like wanting to cut my mouth off.

"What the.....I did not just sass you genius!" I yelled at him, cursing his ditziness.

"Okay... whatever you say...." He said then running off laughing almost like that stoopid girl Dee Dee that....I think I've been watching way too much Dexter's Lab.

"Rik you alright?" Sora asked me as his eyes just glossed all over me. I couldn't help but say "Yes, with you by me I'm all warm and fuzzy inside".

Just then we heard weird laughing and an explosion.

"YOU IDIOT COME BACK HERE!!!!" Some unfamiliar voice said as we heard Steve laughing and running away from the voice.

The figure appeared to be about to hit Steve when he missed.

"MISS ME! MISS ME! NOW YOU GOTTA KISS ME!" Steve said as we both snickered at his really odd high pitched voice and then we heard a kissing sound.

"GAH!" The voice said as he ran off to the nearby bathroom muttering things about ' nearly dying of cooties' and ' Steve that idiot'.

Steve came to the living room just in time as we saw him wearing not his usual outfit. A green sweater, black shorts, green socks and black converse. Get. The Heck Out.

"What happened to the whole Snow White look?" Sora asked Steve questioningly as Steve only laughed at it.

"I got tired of it and decided this looked a thousand times better." he replied.

"So who was the guy that nearly got destroyed by your idiocracy this time?" I said to Steve as he giggled like a school girl.

"Zexy!" He shot up as Zexion came in and blew a loose strand of hair out of his face. He was scared at first by Steve's initial course of hugging him since Zexion didn't really like his bubble being invaded.

"Uh...Steve your...." Zexion said as Steve realized he was cutting of Zexion's breathing with his huge bear hug.

"Oopsie!" Was his reply along with a small thud, Zexion got up and was blushing.

"So where's Demyx?" Steve asked as Zexion got mad at the mention of Demyx.

"Why do you want to know?" He objected almost to Steve so....coldly. But then again, that was like Zexy Wexy to get so jealous.

"Cuz we're buds!" Steve chirped. Zexion wasn't taking it well.

"Buds or something more?" He growled at him as he gripped Steve's wrist and wouldn't let go.

"We're just buds! Geez, you've been acting really weird lately Zexion...." Steve pointed out as Zexion released his grip.

"Yo Momma!" He said to Steve.

"Yeah well......YO MOMMA SO FAT SHE GOT CUT AND IT RAINED SKITTLES FOR A WEEK!" He yelled at Zexion running away crying.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said although Steve was way out of arms and eyes reach.

"Zexion you should always know Steve, Don't Hurt Him." I pointed out to the distressed Zexion.

"Oh." Was his only reaction while he silently looked down at the floor.

.....Five minutes later......

Steve came back and him and Zexion were having a fight. A really hard one at that. It was in the backyard. Some kids bet Zexion would win since Steve never fought. But oh were they wrong about who was gonna win......

Steve was gaining the upper hand since he could jump higher and had cool ballet skills. (Everyone: Pansy.... Me: Don't be hatin') Zexion apparently was letting him gain the upper hand though since he sorta cared for Steve. That and he was kind tough to beat when he was on "Rage Mode". When he was in that mode he had adrenaline pumping through his mind and the only thing on his mind was getting your ass handed to you by him. So best tactic was to fight long distance away and stuff.

Steve used a special move he had. He jumped three times, each higher than the last and then the last he double jumped in the air and landed on the ground causing a small violent earthquake.

Zexion used his normal move with his lexicon and smacked Steve senseless, 'Tough love' he remarked, 'Tough love'.

Steve then did the one move that we so didn't like. It was really, really, REALLY annoying.

He breathed in as a microphone appeared in his hand and he was on a huge stage with glitter and pink and hearts.

The music he started to sing was so bad he made Demyx look good!

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT"S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UN..." As he was about to sing the next few lyrics Zexion stopped him.

"PLEASE STOP THE BAD MUSIC! STOP! THE HORROR!!!!" He yelled as Steve stopped and oddly fainted and nearly fell before Zexion caught him.

"How'd the fight go?" we both asked,

"He nearly won before I told him to stop and he did and fainted." Zexion told us as we set Steve down on the couch and cozied him with the ocean blue blanket.

"Cute" We all nearly said in unison as he fluttered his eyes open to find us all staring at him, shocked, but mostly looking at a crimson red Zexion.

"HIYA ZEXY!" He leaped at 'Zexy' and hugged him before something maor happened.

"Um....Steve can I tell you something?" Zexion asked Steve. Unaware if he was going to kill him for asking such a disgusting question.

"Sure!" He cheered as Zexion was gathering the guts to say " the question" I asked Sora years ago.

"I like someone and I don't know if they like me back, what should I do?" He asked the nearly inoccent looking Steve.

"Well, just flat out ask them and prove it too! Don't just say it!" He sharply and seriously told him.

"Okay...." Was all Zexion said before he kissed Steve and left him a light shade of pink.

"So do you um...." Zexion was about to gon on before being interuppted.

"Yeah I do Zex! I knew all along for like what....seven years?" Steve said to Zexion as he looked shocked and almost relaxed at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!" He asked Steve, wanting a hopefully reassuring reason.

"Because I wanted you to ask the question! I was too scared..." Steve shivered at the mentioning of scared.

"Yeah but now It's different.." Zexion said as hethe blushed darkly and kissed.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for another chapter! I'll hopefully make new chapters of this story again soon!


End file.
